


Альбом

by Lady22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: О сложности выбора колдографий в семейный альбом.Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Альбом

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Дженовое исполнение этой заявки: _"Еще, слабо надеясь на реализацию, хочу тройничок (счастливый!) Гарри/Джинни/Драко, таймлайн — после пьесы, сразу или какое-то время спустя. Из-за событий пьесы Драко сблизился с Поттерами, и заверте))"_  
>  2) АУ: Астория училась вместе с Джинни; на 2020 год родители Драко умерли или по какой-то другой причине не поддерживают контакт с сыном (в пьесе этому подтверждений нет).

Когда Гарри вернулся в гостиную, Джинни все еще сидела на диване, в сотый раз перелистывая разложенный на столике альбом. Гарри подошел поближе, заглядывая ей через плечо. Джинни обернулась к нему, встречаясь взглядом, а потом снова вернулась к альбому.

— Вот об этой что думаешь? — спросила она.

На колдографии ей было лет пятнадцать. Она сидела на квиддичном поле и улыбалась во весь рот.

— Прекрасная колдография, — искренне сказал Гарри.

— Будь честен.

— Но это и правда отличная колдография. Я действительно так считаю.

Джинни удрученно покачала головой.

— Ты так сказал обо всех колдографиях в этом альбоме, — она еще раз окинула пятнадцатилетнюю себя скептическим взглядом и перевернула страницу, кисло рассматривая следующие две квадратные карточки. На них они с братьями позировали с метлами. — И как только маме это в голову взбрело? — риторически спросила она.

Молли собралась делать «нормальный семейный альбом» и требовала от всех своих детей школьные колдографии со старших курсов. С младших у нее было что-то в собственном архиве.

— Да брось, это хорошая идея, — сказал Гарри. — Потом еще все спасибо скажете.

— Тебе-то легко говорить.

— Ну да, — кивнул Гарри, — у меня-то нету родителей и братьев.

Джинни бросила на него оценивающий взгляд, словно решала, шутит он или нет. Гарри пожал плечами. Ему сложно было понять муки выбора. Какая разница, что там за колдография будет у Молли в альбоме?

Гарри посмотрел на часы над камином: Драко должен появиться с минуту на минуту. Начался процесс по делу Дельфи, и нужно было обсудить некоторые детали, о которых они вчера говорили с Гермионой: в конце концов их дети проходили не только в качестве потерпевших, но и как главные свидетели.

Джинни тоже взглянула на часы и всплеснула руками.

— Надо выключить пирог, — она бросила альбом и быстрым шагом направилась на кухню.

Альбом остался открыт на общей колдографии курса Джинни: пятый, наверное, учитывая, что все уже выглядят довольно взросло, но Колин Криви еще жив.

В камине вдруг зашуршало и зашумело: Гарри обернулся как раз, когда из языков зеленого пламени вышел Драко.

Каждый раз, когда он видел Гарри спустя какой-то перерыв, пусть даже речь о каких-то паре дней, на лицо его неизменно возвращалось это странное выражение: будто Драко не уверен, что все произошедшее в начале сентября не было розыгрышем, и они действительно смогли найти общий язык и вполне мирно общаются, почти что как добрые приятели. Гарри даже не знал, вызывает это у него сочувствие или веселит.

— Ну как ты? — спросил Гарри.

Драко отряхнул золу с рукава пиджака.

— Не понимаю, почему нельзя поднять антиаппарационный барьер на пару минут.

— Безопасность, — Гарри пожал плечами.

Послышались быстрые шаги. В гостиной показалась Джинни, вытирая мокрые руки о джинсы.

— Гарри, он опять жалуется на каминную сеть? — громко спросила она.

Драко закатил глаза, но, Гарри почудилось, уголок его губ едва заметно дернулся. Наверное, чтобы деморализовать окончательно, Джинни подошла к нему и коротко обняла . Гарри едва удержал смешок при виде его растерянной физиономии. Когда Джинни отстранилась, Гарри протянул ему руку, и Драко рассеянно ее пожал.

— Присаживайся, — сказала Джинни. — Я закончу через минуту и приду.

Драко кивнул и опустился на диван. Гарри сел рядом, и, наверное, чтобы побороть неловкость, Драко скучающе наклонился над альбомом. Он коснулся страницы кончиками пальцев, придерживая, и почему-то буквально прилип взглядом к колдографии. Сначала Гарри подумал, что он это для того, чтобы не разговаривать, но потом понял: там была Астория. Гарри каждый раз чувствовал себя крайне неловко в такие моменты. Драко становился задумчивым и потерянным, и это слишком уж противоречило привычному его образу.

Гарри положил руку ему на плечо, несильно сжимая. Драко опустил голову.

— Ну, я готова, — сказала Джинни, усаживаясь в кресло напротив, и смущенно добавила, заметив, что Драко сидит напротив раскрытого альбома. — Не обращай внимания.

— Вспоминали счастливые школьные годы? — спросил он.

— Мама задумала семейный альбом и попросила найти ей школьных колдографий со мной. И это оказалось не так-то просто.

— А чего сложного?

Джинни недоуменно моргнула.

— Сам бы попробовал. Чтобы потом следующие пятьдесят поколений над тобой потешались.

— К счастью, у меня нет родителей и братьев с сестрами, так что никому в голову не придет составить семейный альбом, — согласился Драко.

Гарри на всякий случай зажал рот ладонью, а лицо Джинни вытянулось так сильно, что Драко, кажется, решил, что перегнул палку. Он бросил на Гарри подозрительный взгляд и вернулся к Джинни.

— Ну, в чем-то ты права, — сказал он. — Вот эту брать точно не стоит, — он придержал пальцем соседнюю страницу. 

Там ракурс был покрупней. С колдографии смотрело четверо: Луна, Джинни, Астория и хаффлпаффка Марси Харпер, так что складывалось впечатление, что студентов выбирали на снимок по цвету волос. Ну, или что изначально Джинни и Луна хотели колдографию вдвоем, но к ним приставили еще пару однокурсниц.

Лучше от этого комментария не стало, потому что Джинни быстро пересела из кресла на подлокотник дивана и притянула к себе альбом, внимательно и хмуро всматриваясь в снимок. Юная Джинни скорчила такую невообразимую гримасу, будто за секунду до вспышки рядом с ней взорвали навозную бомбу.

— Ну да, так себе колдография, — признала Джинни.

— Просто прекрасная, — сказал Драко.

Можно было подумать, что это очередная подначка, но нет: он и правда смотрел на снимок широко открытыми мечтательными глазами. Впрочем, потом мечтательность внезапно пропала, и глаза потухли.

— В конечном счете этот снимок испортила не ты, — тихо добавил он. В голосе звенели привычная вина и обреченность.

Джинни почти с раздражением следила за тем, как меняется выражение его лица. У Гарри зацикленность Драко на Астории вызывала скорее сочувствие, а Джинни это выводило из себя до такой степени, что она едва могла сдержаться. 

— Мерлин, Драко, заканчивай уже с самобичеванием. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Джинни вздохнула.

Гарри показалось, он физически ощутил, как Драко напрягся.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — тут же отрезал он, но без вызова и без апломба.

Драко не хотел ссоры или конфликта, он, очевидно, просто хотел уйти от болезненной темы. Зато терпение Джинни, судя по поджатым губам и осуждающему взгляду, по какой-то причине решило иссякнуть именно сейчас.

— Джин… — предупреждающе начал Гарри.

— Что? — тут же отозвалась она. — Это ненормально, тебе не кажется? — она посмотрела на Драко. — Прошло уже два года, а ты так и продолжаешь истязать и наказывать себя.

— Я не истязаю себя. 

— Нет? — удивилась Джинни. — А сейчас тогда что было? Ты просто выдумал какую-то историю, сочинил образ идеальной жены, которую у тебя отняли, придумал себе роль чудовища, но это ничего общего не имеет с реальной жизнью.

Драко сжал кулаки, но явно не от злости, а чтобы хоть как-то справиться с эмоциями.

— Идеальной жены? Мерлин, да о чем ты! Она была центром моей вселенной почти пятнадцать лет, — Драко перевел дыхание. — Единственным человеком _во всем мире_ , кроме Скорпиуса, кто любил меня и не пытался использовать. Я и был, по сути, чудовищем, Джинни. Тогда, после войны, я и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь со мной захочет быть кто-то настолько хороший и чистый. И тут появилась она, и впервые мне самому _захотелось_ стать лучше — ради нее. А потом ее не стало.

Взгляд Джинни смягчился, но решительность из него не пропала.

— Проблема в том, что чудовищами в этой истории были вы оба, Драко, а ты этого не понимаешь, — твердо сказала она.

Драко вытянулся как струна, как будто вот-вот выхватит палочку и запустит в Джинни минимум Непростительным. 

Гарри устало помассировал веки. Добром это не кончится.

— Джин, мы лезем не в свое дело, — как можно более рассудительно сказал он.

— В точку, — сухо подтвердил Драко. — У меня нет никакого желания терпеть оскорбления в адрес Астории.

Джинни смотрела совершенно спокойно.

— Я прекрасно помню ее в школе. Завистливая лицемерная сучка. 

— Заткнись! — воскликнул Драко с невиданным для себя жаром и вскочил. Джинни посмотрела на него снизу вверх, даже не вздрогнув.

— Знаешь, почему у меня тут такое лицо? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила она, кивком указывая на альбом. — Потому что милашка Астория шепнула мне за пару секунд до вспышки, мол, Дин Томас распускает слухи о том, что якобы я переспала с ним в сарае для метел, когда уже встречалась с Гарри.

Гарри почувствовал, как краснеют щеки. Губы Драко дрожали от ярости.

— А есть основания ей не верить? — поинтересовался он. Джинни вспыхнула.

Гарри поднялся с места:

— Драко, хоть ты не переходи границы.

— А то что? — Драко вдруг повернулся к нему. Глаза его горели. — Продолжите оскорблять мою покойную жену?

Гарри перевел взгляд на Джинни.

— Я не оскорбляю ее. Я говорю как есть. Хочешь еще?

— Нет.

— Джин, и правда…

Между диваном и столиком был лишь узкий проход, а Драко находился между Гарри и Джинни, и, возможно, из-за этого неловкого положения он все еще стоял на месте.

— Боишься? — Джинни поджала губы. — Как насчет ее хваленого человеколюбия. Знаешь, что она сказала после того вторжения Пожирателей в Хогвартс, когда Снейп убил Дамблдора? «Лучше бы выбросили в окно какого-нибудь грязнокровку!» Вписывается это в твой светлый образ?

Драко неверяще помотал головой:

— Ты врешь. Ты несешь какой-то бред.

Очевидно, на этом моменте чаша его терпения опустела окончательно, потому что он поспешил выбраться из их импровизированного плена, специально протискиваясь мимо Гарри, а не мимо Джинни. Гарри ухватил его за плечо, останавливая.

— Драко, подожди, — негромко попросил он.

Драко высвободил руку нервным движением и решительно направился к камину. Джинни вскочила с подлокотника, выбегая за ним и загораживая камин.

— Ты совсем рехнулась?! — воскликнул Драко. — Моргана тебя подери, и я еще считал тебя самой адекватной из их шайки! — он покачал головой. — Оставь при себе свои больные фантазии и детские обидки. Я все равно не верю ни одному твоему слову. А если Астория и говорила что-то про тебя и Томаса, то не сомневаюсь, что это чистая правда. Репутация за тобой ходила та еще.

— Не перегибай палку! — Гарри развернул его за плечо. Но прежде, чем Драко успел как-то среагировать, Джинни продолжила говорить.

— С тобой я тоже спала? Подтвердишь?

Драко уставился на нее как на умалишенную. Гарри вздрогнул.

— Что ты опять несешь…

Щеки Джинни порозовели.

— Тоже ее слова. Можешь спросить у волшебников с моего курса. У Луны Скамандер. О, или у Марси Харпер, подружки Астории, — Джинни сжала губы. — Так что моя репутация не только моя заслуга. И любопытно, кстати, как старательно она пыталась рассорить меня с Гарри.

Драко застыл как вкопанный и только пялился на Джинни в немом ужасе.

— Т-ты… — его голос дрогнул.

Вероятно, он в очередной раз хотел повторить, что Джинни лжет, но вместо этого вдруг словно впервые ощутил, что Гарри все еще придерживает его за плечо. Он дернулся, пытаясь избавиться от прикосновения, а когда у него ничего не получилось, внезапно вывернулся и врезал Гарри кулаком прямо в челюсть. Тому удалось чуть парировать удар, но Драко тут же замахнулся снова.

— Да вы шутите… — пробормотала Джинни, так и оставшаяся нелепо стоять, загораживая камин.

Третий удар Гарри перехватил, но Драко, судя по всему вошедший в режим берсерка, подставил ему подножку, так что оба они повалились на пол, снеся по пути торшер.

— Да прекратите вы! — воскликнула Джинни.

Гарри снова удалось блокировать удар, и в этот раз он врезал в ответ, рассекая Драко губу, чем еще больше его разозлил. Джинни беспомощно всплеснула руками и быстрым шагом вышла из комнаты.

Они боролись нелепо, неэффективно и больно: за счет того, что у Драко не было аврорской тренированности, а Гарри все же старался свести потасовку на нет, удачных ударов у обоих набиралось мало, зато возни — много. Они барахтались по полу, как обезумевшие флоббер-черви. В конце концов Гарри не рассчитал силу, тоже распаляясь, и врезал Драко так, что тот отлетел на пару футов, прикладываясь головой о стену. Сознания он не потерял, но почему-то не вскочил и не ринулся снова в бой. Так и остался лежать носом в пол, прикрывая лицо ладонями.

Гарри осторожно подполз к нему, стараясь не сильно тревожить отбитый бок.

— Эй, ты там жив? — он тронул Драко в районе лопатки, но тот не откликнулся. — Ничего не сломал?

Послышались шаги Джинни, в руке у нее грохотало ведро с водой. Поняв, что разнимать их не придется, она с облегчением оставила его где-то на полпути.

— Могла бы просто полить из палочки, — сказал Гарри. Джинни растерянно моргнула, соображая

— Что с ним?

Гарри покачал головой. Он обхватил Драко за плечи, помогая сесть. Тот не сопротивлялся. Гарри мягко прислонил его спиной к стене, а сам сел рядом, придерживая. Поскольку руки от лица Драко так и не отнял, в таком положении он походил на грустного истукана какого-нибудь языческого племени.

— И зачем ты это начала? — риторически спросил Гарри.

Джинни бросила на него укоризненный взгляд, но отвечать не стала.

— Драко, — позвала Джинни, трогая его за колено.

Драко резко отнял ладони от лица. Вид у него был ужасающий. Разбитые нос и губы сильно кровоточили, а из-за этого и ладони, и лицо почти до скул оказались заляпаны кровью, будто бы он только что вгрызался в сырое мясо. 

— Акцио полотенце! — произнесла Джинни. И когда оно влетело ей в руку, добавила: — Агуаменти! — смачивая его водой.

Драко устало закрыл глаза. Словно заснул. Он позволял вытирать кровь с лица, вообще никак не реагируя на происходящее. Джинни отбросила окровавленное полотенце и залечила его нос и губу заклинанием. 

Они обменялась с Гарри короткими взглядами. Джинни вздохнула:

— Больно слышать такое о любимых, — тихо признала она. — Но я сказала это не для того, чтобы ее очернить. Я хотела показать, что она тоже человек. И более того — что вы с ней похожи. Вы оба в юности творили разное дерьмо, но потом изменились. Она тоже изменилась. Я встретила ее на одном министерском приеме спустя лет пять после войны, и она уже стала другим человеком. Искренне извинилась за то, что плела против меня интриги в школе. Поздравила с рождением Джеймса. Понимаешь? Она тоже изменилась, когда встретилась с тобой. Так что это не она делала лучше тебя, а вы оба делали лучше друг друга. У нее не было других на то причин: она знала, что проклятие будет постепенно пожирать ее, быстрее или медленнее. Она ведь даже не понимала, как оно работает. Она могла бы ожесточиться или вообще сойти с ума, как Дафна. Помнишь? Она слетела с катушек еще в середине двухтысячных. Об этом болтали в квиддичных кругах, она тогда встречалась с игроком «Юнайтед», — Джинни поколебалась. — Но ради тебя Астория выбрала остаться хорошим человеком. Потому что и она тоже хотела быть тебя достойна. И, думаю, она тоже была тебе за это благодарна.

Гарри видел, как из-под опущенных светлых ресниц медленно скатывается слеза. Драко быстро стер ее (кажется, первое его движение за все время) и приоткрыл глаза до щелочек, смотря куда-то расфокусированно. Наконец его взгляд стал осмысленным: он нашел Гарри, затем Джинни.

— Я не думаю на самом деле, что те слухи могли быть правдой, — сказал Драко. — Хотя то, что ты сначала вылечила мои раны, а не раны своего мужа — играет против меня, — уголок его губ нервно дернулся.

Гарри хмыкнул. Рука как-то сама легла ему на плечи, обнимая. Драко бросил на него растерянный взгляд: он был каким-то тактильным неандертальцем, боялся жестов привязанности даже по отношению к собственному сыну. Но прикосновения ему нравились, ну или он просто в них нуждался, потому что он еще ни разу не отверг ни одного жеста Гарри: пожатие ли руки, или хлопок по плечу, или прикосновение к колену, или объятие.

— Пирог уже готов, — сказала Джинни, поднимаясь. 

Гарри кивнул. Он придерживал Драко за плечи, а Джинни подала руку, так что совместными усилиями удалось поставить его на ноги. Он скривился от боли: наверное, ныли ребра после удара.

Они втроем доковыляли до дивана, едва не запнувшись о ведро с водой, так и оставленное посреди гостиной, и усадили Драко на прежнее место. Он бросил странный осторожный взгляд на альбом.

— Ты можешь взять их, — сказала Джинни. — Можешь даже сам сделать семейный альбом, раз больше некому. Про тебя, твоих родителей, Асторию, Скорпиуса. Уверена, он с удовольствием тебе поможет.

— О, эта затея приведет его в полнейший восторг, — подтвердил Драко. Он прикоснулся к краешку колдографии, очерчивая силуэт Астории. Глаза его на пару мгновений снова стали мечтательными и грустными, но он быстро скинул наваждение. — Я возьму те, на которых есть Астория, если ты не против, — сказал он. — У меня совсем нет ее школьных снимков.

Джинни кинула. Драко перевернул пару страниц и остановился на колдографии Джинни в гриффиндорской гостиной.

— А чем плоха эта? — спросил он.

— Прекрасная колдография, — кивнул Гарри.

— Когда я улыбаюсь, видно, что к зубу прилип шпинат, — она покачала головой.

Драко нахмурился, всматриваясь в снимок. Повернулся к Джинни.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что колдографии можно редактировать при помощи чар?


End file.
